


Changing room surprise

by anonymousauthorSA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult baby, Age Play, Consensual, Daddy/baby age play, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousauthorSA/pseuds/anonymousauthorSA
Summary: A daddy and his little boy in a changing room... Someone has to go potty really badly.





	Changing room surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Consensual age play. Both these characters are adult men. 
> 
> Pee and diapers. If it's not your thing, turn back.

Daddy pushed him into the small changing room cubicle and twisted the lock.

“Baby, did you go potty at home as daddy asked you to?”

“Yes daddy, I promise.”

“So your diapee is still nice and dry?”

“Uhu…”

“Let daddy see, sweetheart.”

He kneaded my hips through the layers of soft padding, turning me so that I was pressed up against the solid wall at the back of the stall and then brought his hands around my waist to undo my belt. He toyed a little with the button on my jeans before letting it slip open, the zip sliding down a little over the diaper that was suddenly peeking out. He pulled the zip down completely and worked the jeans down so that they dropped down to rest around my knees.

He pulled my diapee away from my bottom and made a show of looking down to make sure it was still fresh.

“Good boy, you're keeping your diapee nice and dry for daddy…”

He pushed me up against the wall and started grinding himself against my padded butt.

“You know, baby, daddy didn't have time to go potty before we left, now daddy has to twinkle really, really bad… You don't want daddy to have an accident, do you?”

“No daddy! Daddies don't have accidents!”

“Good boy, just stand still for daddy now…”

I heard his zip going down and knew what was about to happen. My peepee started to swell as he pulled my diaper down slightly to make room for his.

He leaned against me and sighed softly as he started to go. 

At first it was just a hesitant little trickle, running down the cleft of my buttocks before soaking into the padding of the diaper, and then he seemed to lose control completely as a forceful stream of wee hissed against my skin.

The diaper started to swell and become heavy with his hot wee, but he showed no signs of stopping.

“O, baby, daddy needed to go potty so badly… Daddy's shorts are a little wet, my baby…”

My peepee was hard and uncomfortable, straining at an odd angle against the padding.

Finally his stream started to die down and he trickled to a stop, still leaning heavily against me.

“Thank you, baby… Daddy almost went potty in his pants… You were such a good little boy today, baby, if you can keep your diapee clean until we get home, maybe we can play some big boy games later…”

My peepee was so hard I wanted to cry, but daddy wouldn't play with me now...

Daddy stood back and started to pull my pants back up over my wet diaper, turning me around to do up my flies and belt again.

“Such a good little boy… Come, baby, let's go shopping.”


End file.
